


What a Drag (Queen)

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [29]
Category: My Chemical Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Drag Queens, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Frank thought he was going to a drag race with cars, not dress clad reasons for him to question his sexuality.





	What a Drag (Queen)

Confused That’s the only way Frank could describe himself in his current situation. He was sitting in casual clothes in a room that was all lit up, and with a runway down the center. This was definitely not a drag race. Or…well not that kind of drag race.

When Frank had met Gerard and they’d fallen into conversation about drag, Frank had race cars in mind. A thrill seeker himself, Frank had been obsessed with cars and racing as long as he could remember. He’d been a champion at the soap box derby, he drove a full size from the time he got his license, and no one could be him at MarioKart. Gerard had seemed really enthused by the conversation, inviting Frank to come see him in a race of sorts the following weekend. Frank accepted, of course, but he’d had no idea what he was in for. 

When the music dropped and the walkway lit up, Frank had a pretty damn good idea of here he was. His eyes fell on the figures as they marched out one by one. They were all pretty over the top, from make to clothes to hair. That’s the way drag was honestly, but Frank’s little mind was being expanded. Some of these people…were they even in drag? They just pulled off the femininity so well.

A familiar head of bright red hair emerged from the back. Frank’s eyes widened as Gerard strutted out onto the stage, perfectly curved body silhouetted by a tight, silky dress that was open up one side to his waist, showing off a perfect, white thigh. He was made up not too extra, but his lipstick matched his hair and he was glittering gorgeously in the spotlights. If Frank had thought Gerard was hot when he’d first met him…oh geez…he totally had a boner right then.

Frank could hardly contain himself as Gerard grabbed a mic and started to croon his own version of ‘Baby Love’ by The Supremes. His eyes were fixed on Gerard, on his pretty eyes and his perfect lips as he walked about near the crowd, his voice carrying every note flawlessly. Frank leaned on the table to just be closer to him. When Gerard met eyes with him, walking his way as he sang, his heart started pounding. Fuckfuckfuck, he’s right there, he’s reaching out, caressing his face.

Then Gerard kissed him. It was only a moment, a few seconds at most, but Frank savored it. He watched Gerard smile as he pulled back, going back to his routine. Frank could feel the lipstick on his lips from the contact, tempted to lick it as this actual queen strutted away, hips swaying to the beat with his steps. Frank had to have him…he wouldn’t be satisfied ‘til he had him. 

He met up with Gerard after the show at the bar, where Gerard was drinking something fruity. Gerard and Frank shared a pleasant conversation, definitely laughing over the misunderstanding of the word 'drag’. Gerard pointed out that he wasn’t really into cars, but if they ever needed a hot chick to drop the flag, he’d be there. Frank replied that he wasn’t really into dresses, but if Gerard ever needed a practice audience, he’d be there in a heartbeat. That made Gerard laugh again.

“So like like to watch me work, yeah?” Gerard poked Frank’s cheek gently with a polished nail. “Might just have to give you a private show.”

“Where and when?” Frank replied, eyes glistening eagerly.

“Ooh, someone’s excited.” Gerard giggled softly. “How about I finish my drink and we go get my car?”

“Yes sir…uh, ma'am…uh…” Frank’s face was red as Gerard’s hair, completely flustered, but Gerard just did that little laugh again.

“I’ll see you there, Frank.” Gerard set his empty glass down and walked out, brushing past Frank softly.

Frank bounced like a little kid, squealing softly as he walked back through the crowd. Fuck yeah. He’s getting laid, and he’s getting laid by a fucking drag queen. This was gonna be one hell of a night.


End file.
